freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Arnett McMillan/@comment-197.89.216.131-20160316101719/@comment-27788729-20160328225054
Ah, well, that’s a real bitter pill for me to swallow, but kinda forms part of the reason I gave up my fanfiction plans for Freezing. What’s the point in writing about, like, Arnett and Morrison if its, so to speak, all downhill from here? Really a bummer for me too since I was so into Arnett and Morrison's relationship. Worst part really is I don’t have a couple I can bounce back on, like Creo and Goro, since unless Kazuya is involved every couple in Freezing is now not really a couple, their just a pair where the girl hasn’t yet realized that if Kazuya uses his Freezing on her she’ll ditch her Limiter for him. First story I know actually which sets up the groundwork to sink every single relationship which isn't the protagonist's Do you think it’s stupid of me to hope for a scene of Arnett and Morry talking? Or at least a scene of Arnett making clear she doesn’t like Kazuya more than she likes Morrison? I guess there’s never 0% chance of something but at the same time hope can sometimes be really painful cause if I get my hopes up for a scene where, like, Ticy remembers Chiffon telling her not to neglect Abel when she died, or of Elizabeth again making clear that she’d be willing to give up being a Pandora for Andre and nothing happens except more scenes of them worshipping Kazuya I’ll be really depressed. I guess I am being silly though, no? Well, again, I can’t help it much, just how I am, I’d really just love a scene of Morry and Arnett, just so I can know what’s changed between them now that Arnett’s experienced Kazuya’s Freezing. The other thing is, I see you mentioning again that Kazuya isn’t the type to influence other Pandora, but the thing is that like I said already that doesn’t really matter to me. If Arnett would always leave Morrison for Kazuya if Kazuya tried, then even if Kazuya doesn’t try that still means Arnett loves Kazuya more than she loves Morrison. If my mom stays with my dad only because the guy she really likes doesn’t hit on her (but if he did hit on her she’d leave my dad in a heartbeat for him) then she doesn’t love my dad, she’s just using him. That’s why what I really want is for Arnett to from the bottom of her heart choose, if she could, to rather be in a relationship with Morrison than a slave under Kazuya’s Freezing. If Kazuya can, if he wanted to, steal all Pandora from their Limiters (or anyone there in a relationship with actually) than that means that they don’t love anyone but Kazuya. That’d be majorly depressing and sickening to me. “Arnett and Ellie where with their limiters long before meeting Kazuya, and had something special with them. It WOULD NOT BE SETTLING with.” I’m not really sure what you’re saying here. If Arnett and Elizabeth choose to stay with their Limiters only because Kazuya won’t take them then it is settling. If, on the other hand, they want to rather be with their Limiters than Kazuya than it isn’t settling. I think I might of misunderstood you though, sorry about that in advance if I did. As for not being able to make a person do something truly against their morals, I won’t lie, I think it’d be awesome to have a scene where Arnett or Elizabeth or Ticy show that their relationships they’ve forged with their Limiters is strong enough for them to break Kazuya’s power over them, I think that’d be badass and really transcendental and be a major character development for them to show how strong willed they are. But at the same time I’m pretty sure it’ll never happen. Also the thing is I don’t know if Arnett loves Morrison more than she loves Kazuya now, so I don’t know if it’d even apply in this situation. For your sake I hope Hiragi comes back (for my sake then can you hope that we get to see Arnett confirm she loves Morrison more than she loves Kazuya? The same for the other side couples too? Just joking of course.) ;) The thing is that I’m not scared it will become an issue, it kind of is an issue for me already. I mean…isn’t the implication of Kazuya’s power now that any relationship a Pandora has with anyone other than Kazuya will never be as important to them as their relationship with Kazuya? Isn't that kinda what these newest chapters now say? Honestly I’m just a little disgusted with the moral of the manga right now. Making it that the main character is going to reoccurring violate and enslave women and slowly erode their feelings for people in their lives to replace it with slavery to him…is really gross and it’s a bit of a surprise, and really depressing to me, that this is now the main character’s power. It feels really sleazy, like designed just for erotic thrills, and I sort of don’t like the sexualized and emotional cheating direction, the sort of waving the relationships of Pandora's and their Limiters to the side as just stuff to showcase how awesome sexy Kazuya is cause he can make girls forget about any other relationthips they have, the manga now wants to go in. I thought we got that out with the Louis arc where the whole idea of using someone as a doll and of stealing someone was roundly criticised. Now for some reason if Kazuya does it to Andre, Morrison and Abel its good? That just feels like protagonist centred morality to me and I don’t like that trope at all. Like if Kazuya makes Arnett fall in love with him then its good but if someone tries to do it to Satella and take her from Kazuya then its bad. Doesn't sit well with me. Its nice to be able to air my feelings out though, thanks Godric, I wish I could change things a bit but that's just me feeling powerless. I guess I just cared a lot more about Arnett and Morrison than I thought. I guess the other thing is I just assumed it was safe. I always assumed that Freezing was the sort of manga where couples who really cared and loved each other would just be together and receive nice development, never thought they'd explicitly give Kazuya a power which makes girls in committed relationships feel like they're being stolen. Thanks for not discounting all my concerns, I don't know if I really helped you though, so sorry about that.